Angel Eyes
by Ajax21477
Summary: Pure fluff. Songfic based on the wonderful tune by the Jeff Healey Band, " Angel Eyes." Ron ponders his feelings for Hermoine and whether or not he should tell her.


" Angel eyes "  
Rating : G  
Character Pairing : Ron/Hermoine  
Category : Romance/Songfic  
Summary : Based on the wonderful Jeff Healy Band tune " Angel Eyes. " Pure fluff. Ron ponders his feelings for Hermoine and how to tell her.   
Disclaimer : Characters , places, things, etc. belong to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringements intended. Also, the tune " Angel Eyes " belongs to the Jeff Healy Band. Again, no copyright infringements intended. I'm just playing in their universe for a while.  
  
" Angel Eyes "  
  
' Girl, you're looking fine tonight.  
And every guy has got you in his sight.  
What you're doing with a clown like me,  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries. '  
  
Hermoine came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower into the common room. Like everyone else, Ron looked up to see who it was. Her blush colored dress robes seemed to glide over her skin with each movement she made. Rippling lightly, like a pond in the Spring. It looked so light and soft that Ron fought the urge to reach out and touch the silky material. She always looked beautiful to him, even in school uniform and robes. Yet, tonight, there was something else. Some aura about her that made her so lovely, that a feeling of warmth spread from his stomach to his chest. There was no way to describe the feeling, as it was as if he swallowed a teaspoon full of fire. Not a raging and angry one, but a low candlelit fire, one full of heart and soul. One meant to soothe and calm. The warmth spread through him, making him almost euphoric. He was intoxicated by her. And as he looked around, just for the briefest of moments, he could see the same longing in the other men's eyes.   
Hermoine was with him tonight. She'd said yes to him when he'd asked her to the Yule Ball. Though he'd never admit it, he had learned his lesson after the results of the last two dances. She had gone with Viktor Krum then. Ron shuddered in annoyance at the thought of the star Quidditch player. It was not that he disliked the guy. Krum seemed decent enough, thought Ron grudgingly. It was the fact that he had gotten to Hermoine first. Krum had known right off the bat his feelings for her and had acted on them. Harry had told him once that he was angrier at himself than he was at Krum. Ron supposed Harry was right, but it felt better to blame Viktor completely. He'd swooped in and taken Hermoine away.  
  
' So tonight I'll ask the stars above.  
How did I ever win your love ?  
What did I do ?  
What did I say to turn your angel eyes my way ? '  
  
Nearly as quickly as her time with Viktor had begun, it ended. At Harry's urging, Ron had asked Hermoine to the Yule Ball. He supposed Harry didn't want to go through another year of watching them bicker, or seeing him seethe over whoever she would be with. And whoever that may have been, it wouldn't have been him, and that would have been reason enough. At least, that had been how Harry explained it to him.  
  
' Now I'm the guy that never learned to dance.  
Never even got one second glance.  
Across a crowded room was close enough.  
I could look but I could never touch. '  
  
The last two years he had watched Hermoine dance with someone else. Smile up at someone else. Be held by someone else's arms. It had nearly eaten him up inside. Ron wasn't one of those romantic types that girls swooned for. He didn't quote books or poems, or even express his deepest feelings. Ron didn't think men like that existed. At least, not anywhere but on paper. It wasn't that Ron didn't feel strongly for Hermoine, he just wasn't sure how to tell her.  
  
' Don't anybody wake me, if this is just a dream  
Cause' she's the best thing that ever happened to me.  
All you fellows, you can look all you like  
Cause' this girl, you see, is leaving here with me tonight. '  
  
It was easier, he supposed, to watch her from afar and be angry for not being the one with her. Anger was an easy emotion. Love was harder. Longing and desire probably amongst the most difficult. Ron had chosen to ask Hermoine to the Ball casually, as to not tip her off to his inner feelings. What if she didn't feel the same ? He'd feel like a tremendous git if that were the case. Yet, there she was, in his arms. A dream come to reality.   
  
' There's just one more thing I need to know.  
If this is love, why does it scare me so ?  
Must be something only you can see  
Cause' girl I feel it when you look at me. '  
  
There was no doubt about it. He loved her. He'd loved her since he first met her. Since his eyes first fell upon her. Although, he hadn't known it as love then. Ron hadn't realized that her ability to frustrate him to no end, to make him think and feel , were exactly the things that he loved most about her. So that every time they argued, every time she made him want to bang his head against a wall were equally the reasons he wanted to hold her and pledge his heart. What really amazed him was the capacity he had in himself to feel that way for another being. He hoped that one day, every emotion he felt for her would be returned. That this angel he held in his arms would be exactly that ; his. And of course, he would be hers. That was, if he ever decided to tell her.  
  
' So tonight I'll ask the stars above.  
How did I ever win your love ?   
What did I do ?  
What did I say to turn your angel eyes my way ? '  
  
The End. 


End file.
